Serena Pale: Involvement
by Peachesglop9
Summary: Serena gets sucked into a mission that is supposed to save the Earth. In a short while she gains two partners, Comeil the human Computress and Pepper the PowerPuff's brother.


Ben Tennyson walked up to a door and knocked. "This is Ben Ten, is Serena home?" he asked.

A girl opened the door. "Why are you here?" she asked curiously. She had long, silky white hair.

"I'm here to take you to Dexter, he and Computress are recruiting you for a...special reason" he said handing her a GPS and turning into Big Chill, then flying away.

"What special reason?" she asked herself following the directions on the GPS. "Why would they need me anyway?"

A girl with light blue hair and eyes walked in front of her. "Just wait till we get there" she said and began leading the way.

"Who are you?" Serena asked not recognizing her.

"I'm Comeil, but you know me by Computress. Dexter has experimented on this human and implanted me into her. Now I control everything about this body" she said. "Don't worry, the girl was willing to, she hated her life anyways"

"He did a good job" she complimented as they reached their destination.

"Here we are" she said bringing her into a room filled with clothes and weapons. "Take your pick then meet us in the laboratory"

She nodded and looked around. She picked up a white tank top and blue jeans that fit tight around her legs. She next picked out a pair of shoes that had automatic skates on the bottom that activate with a push of a button. When she walked to the weapons she passed over all them until she saw one that appealed to her. A sword labeled, 'White Paladin Project, Experiment 3. Name: White Wind.' She picked it up and it disappeared.

She began walking towards where she was told to meet them. She walked in and sat down at a table. "Why'd you need me?" she asked the orange-haired kid.

"We are currently about to be invaded by a huge planet that inhabits a bunch of creatures. They can imitate some of the world's heroes and have already taken down Gwen Tennyson" Dexter said in his German accent. "Since Comeil needs to get used to her new body she will be joining you on this mission"

Computress stared at him. "Why wasn't I told of this?" she asked him.

"I knew you'd deny otherwise"

Comeil sighed and left the room. "So, I'm supposed to save the world, great" Serena said dragging out 'great.'

Dexter looked at her. "Of course we could always let them wipe out the planet Earth" he said trying his best at a sarcastic voice.

"Being a heroine it is!" she said running out the room trying to find Comeil.

Dexter went back to designing a new weapon as she left.

"Comeil!" Serena yelled catching up to her. "I was wondering. How come my weapon disappeared as I touched it?"

The girl turned around. "Say it's name and it'll appear in your hands, say it another time and it'll disappear" she said. Comeil was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a black hoodie with 'DexLabs' written on it.

She nodded and said, "White Wind." The blade appeared in her hand until she repeated it's name.

Comeil covered Serena's mouth and put her ear to the door.

"Now, Pepper. I know you already have much to do to help your sisters, the Power Puffs, but I need you to help two others I have assigned to this same task. They're waiting outside"

The door opened and a boy walked out. He had brown hair with black specs dotted around it. He saw the two girls and sighed. "I suppose you're the two I have to help?" he asked them.

Comeil nodded. "I'm Computress, but call me Comeil and that's Serena" she said pointing to Serena.  
>Serena tilted her head. "Isn't Pepper a girl's name?" she asked.<p>

"Shut it" he said crossly. "Just call me by my middle name, Leo"

The two girls nodded.

A hologram appeared in front of Comeil. It was a mini-dexter. "There is a Blossom fusion in front of Dex Labs. Hurry!" it said and disappeared.

Pepper gritted his teeth. "Let's go!" he said taking off. Comeil and Serena followed behind.

Fusion Blossom was waiting for them as they exited the building. "WHAT IS THIS? AN INSULT? THEY SEND KIDS TO DEAL WITH ME?!" it roared.

Pepper's eyes were solid red at the sight of the fusion. "Nobody! NOBODY, IMITATES MY SISTER!" he yelled. His fists were on fire.

Comeil was scanning the fusion. "Her weakpoint is the top of her head!" she called out to him.

He nodded and charged forward. He jumped once he was within a few feet of her. An eruption came from the ground knocking him down, but before the fusion could do anything, Comeil had already retrieved him.

Serena watched. "White Wind!" she called and the sword appeared. She ran forward and sliced at the fusions neck. The head fell off hitting the ground, but the goo just reattached.

The fusion laughed and hit her away. "WEAKLINGS!" it yelled.

Pepper ran forward and punched the fusion while it was distracted. It hit a fire hydrant breaking the top and getting drenched in water. It slowly dissolved and his eyes retured to normal along with his hands.

Comeil ran over and began washing off their burns with water. "There, that feel better?" she asked them and was answered by two nods.

Serena looked at her watch. "My parents won't be back 'til next week..." she sighed and turned to pepper. "Mind if I crash at your place for a while?"

"I don't mind. I'm already used to living with girls anyways" he joked.

Comeil looked at them. "Could I as well? Dexter has me sleep in the Janitor's Closet" she sighed. "Shelves aren't comfortable"

He shrugged. "I'm okay with that, we have a guest room, so you could stay there" he said leading the way.

They followed him until they made it. "Hey, is Utonium home?" Comeil asked. "Dexter was planning to show me to him"

"He's in the living room taking a break from examining a fossil" he said showing Serena the guest room.

Comeil nodded and walked towards the Professor.

"Who might you be?" he asked noticing her.

"You already know me. I'm Computress, but my new name's Comeil" she said. "Dexter implanted me into a girl"

His eyes widened. "That's amazing!" he said. "I assume you and that other girl have also been assigned to the special mission?" he asked.

She nodded. "Well, I'll be in the guest room" she said walking upstairs.

Serena was already asleep on the bed and Pepper wasn't in there anymore. Comeil walked to the couch and lied down.

**A/N : **  
><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter!<br>**


End file.
